pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jokeman20
Archives: 1 Reply Done. And I only named it Archive 1 because it's the first archive for this username (as seen by the account creation date and welcome message), even if you contributed before under a different username. PokémonGamer 04:33, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for helping me in adding/updating move descriptions on move pages. I really appreciate it. Silent Songbird 17:44, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey what about the other students in the Pokemon school? Has anyone seen them? Promotion request Saw your message on the page of Promotion request. I would like to point out to you that you have to apply for Content Moderator first before you apply for the admin position.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:28, February 15, 2018 (UTC) User request I am hear to say that you request for Content Moderator has been declined sadly. The reason for that is because you only got two users to support you for the rights, which is not enough. You can apply again some weeks later but it might be a good idea to message some active users to notice your request and get their votes.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:58, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Reply Come back with more experience, I say. It could also be beneficial if, the next time you apply for Content Moderator, to show you are a capable user (as an admin or anything else) on other sites, too. Energy ''X'' 15:28, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, like Energy X said, we are the ones who can grant people the rights, so we are both taking a neutral point of view when it comes to granting rights. Not sure about other users but they might not check the wiki activity like others do, so they might have not noticed it. In that case, it would be better if you let the active users know to cast a vote.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:00, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :That's the spirit. Let this experience encourage you to do better, I say. Energy ''X'' 16:53, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Reply No problem and thanks to you as well for helping.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:53, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Categories Just to let you know, I only removed those categories of the Pokémon pages that already had a category with that category categorized. The pages I didn't touch, didn't have such categories.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:43, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Uh, I actually meant you can let those categories of the pages I didn't touch stay for now I guess. Also, keep in mind that the galleries are 4 images per gallery.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:58, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Block Done. The former user wasn't blocked however, they were just using a not-so-serious caption on the episode pic. (Sorry I forgot it was your birthday 3 weeks ago.) PokémonGamer 03:28, March 24, 2018 (UTC) WHYYYYYYYY Why did you delete my edit on Mallow's Steenee (anime) and SM042: Alola, Kanto!? Reply The user has been blocked. I guess that is one of the advantages of administrators having different timezones. Now for me to delete the garbage that user has littered the wiki with. PokémonGamer 02:14, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Ignore him. Joke so you know as such. Reason he's just spamming & what not so you know as such if you need anything let me know as for your message on Poipole thought i'd let you know i answered that via Ash's Poipole, I think it was a move anyway yeah talk to you later alright so you know and i'm going inactive due to timezone's kk.Trainer Micah (talk) 03:47, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Bad News The spamming have struck again in the form of SeaMONKADOOFER. Can we find some way to get rid of him? He made you and I a page out of pure spam! (Mewtwoclone (talk) 04:06, April 18, 2018 (UTC)) :The vandal has been blocked and every single page and image contributed by them has been deleted. PokémonGamer 04:16, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Why did you revert my changes on the page Fly? That table and some text were cool. TheICTLiker4 (talk) 05:38, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey Jokeman20 You're not gonna believe this, but there's another spammer by the name of Annali08 AJ and he just defiled the Kiawe (anime) page. (Mewtwoclone (talk) 03:26, April 25, 2018 (UTC)) The spamming just keeps on being relentless. I just discovered someone is posting pornographic images and creating pages in the form of swearing on this wiki. Can you do something about him. (Mewtwoclone (talk) 03:09, May 5, 2018 (UTC)) Reply I got your message and no problem & anytime glad i could help. And that I noticed yeah. I'll definitely make sure it is Toxic if it is I wonder what else it'll know? Because if it only know's two moves then it could use some more focus likely getting another move in like say Acid or something as a third sense it love's to draw as such anyway that's my ideal on Ash's Poipole and if you need anything let me know, okay?'' : And as far as Ash's Poipole is concern it could just know it's original moveset from the game after you obtain it as such, But eh? Anime is different from games so I've checked and yeah Poipole definitely used Toxic because Poipole pointed its head needle right at Rowlet which then poisons it this makes Pikachu worry as he sees it fall to the ground and rush to him. Which then makes Poipole apologize to Pikachu & it carries Rowlet to Ash, but ends up getting attacked by Team Rocket & getting rescued by Ash and his Torracat & Lycanroc then after sending them blasting off thanks to Bewear. Ash takes Rowlet to Lillie who cures it at the school & Poipole seeing Ash's Z ring shows his example of come on out and return then Poipole agrees on being caught by Ash and yeah. : So you know as such anyway if you need anything, just let me know and I'll reply back alright. So you know and I'm going to be inactive.Trainer Micah (talk) 04:06, April 19, 2018 (UTC) ::The users have been blocked for appropriate time durations. (One of them added the speculation that Waninoko is male in the original version even though gender stereotypes such as a crush do not confirm a gender for if it's a move that is officially confirmed to be based on the gender such as Attract or Cute Charm, as I've been saying for a long time now). They did however add false information by listing every Pokémon is male even in an episode page so it's a very minor offense that wouldn't be blocked for too long. PokémonGamer 13:38, April 19, 2018 (UTC) A little greeting Hello! �� Spammer's Vandalizeer's problem I was just checking around and if any Spammer's or Vandal's catch your eye or Mewtwoclone's eye ((Or anyone's for that matter's)) i always say be sure you report anything to a administrative user's talk page so they'll know where to check &/or look as such. Even if SeaMonkaDoofer create's anew user account talk with TheokemonGamer/Alex he can run a check and block the user or user's who i may add create anew account or account's as such for alonger period of time. : Reason's that is what i call sockpuppetry and just so you all know i've seen it before and let's just say i have a super keen eye on sockpuppetry user's whois that do that alright. : '' So if SeaMonkaDoofer does create anew user account let me know. I'll have Alex i guess that's his name run a check on the user's list & kick/ban a user whois like above in subject or anything that catches your eye kk. So you know as such.'' : '' And i'm always happy to help with whatever even if it's a user causing a ruckus with spam's vandal's and whatever alright if he causes problem's hey tell us we'll help out k, So you know as such if you need anything let me know i'll do some checking around & help out okay.Trainer Micah (talk) 12:42, April 26, 2018 (UTC) : : Good to know and yeah remember to do that & if there's anything to redirect to or from it do that at the time. If not and it's a whole new article and is inappropriate be sure you let him know alright. I can't stand user's who'd do harm &/or hurt our wikia alright so you two know as such. And if you need anything just leave me a message be sure i'll check it when i get back on later tonight okay so you two know as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 13:51, April 26, 2018 (UTC) The administrator's saw And thanks for informing me the user was blocked so you know as such. Thanks for the message. If any more just inform me we'll take care of him/her as a user. So you know thank's a bunch & have a great day or night depending on time zone alright so you know as such thanks.Trainer Micah (talk) 11:55, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Reply It has been talen care of. Next time, just contact a VSTF member or something like that to block the vandal if there aren't admins around. Don't expect us to be around 24/7 since we just basically can't and messaging me multiple times doesn't work either to wake me up faster.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:24, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello i dont mean to bother you but i just added somethings to the mallow (anime) page and i was wondering why were they deleted? Hello im sorry to bother you again but i was wondering why did you delete the additions i made to the lana (anime) and the mallow (anime) page? ---- HeyXwhatsXup Hey Jokeman, thank you for your help in reverting those edits. Silent Songbird (talk) 08:43, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Regarding of Totodile's True Gender Why dub only instead of adding the already been confirmed gender reference like in Trixie's Azumarill and Trixie's Golduck on JE037: Love, Totodile Style? ScottKazama (talk) 23:45, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Reasons for Kalos reversions? Excuse me, but would you care to explain to me why exactly you reverted my edits on Kalos? In hindsight, perhaps the opening body of text didn't need any editing, but I'm confused as to how everything else I had contributed is suddenly not applicable; namely the edits I made on "Places of Interest" and "Routes". Only two Places of Interest are listed in your revision. I added eight more (since there are clearly more places you can identify on the map), and I was even planning on adding details about the caves as well. I don't think there were any spoilers in here, either (except maybe the one about the Unknown Dungeon, but that's about it). But what struck me as most confusing was the revision you made to Route 5's description: That is mere speculation. Anyone who has played X or Y would know that that is most definitely the gate to Route 5 from Lumiose. I just don't understand your reasoning here. Reverting this particular edit just makes it look outdated, frankly. I would very much appreciate it if you could at least tell me what was wrong about my revision and how it could be improved. I'm only trying to help. Syiepherze (talk) 07:46, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Block User was warned before. I hate these guys that do not even reply, and just continue on like nothing really happened. Energy ''X'' 08:16, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Reply I don't think you'd be able to do that. The subs are the best thing about that so far. Energy ''X'' 09:06, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Re:Report Pretty sure Energy and I both know it's out of control, can't do much if that vandal keeps changing their ip every time we block one if their account. Also, try to contact admins first before immediately jumping to a VSTF member.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:54, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :is, if another administrator is active. You should also refer to their timezones, which are both GMT+2 PokémonGamer 13:16, July 7, 2018 (UTC) If one of the admins isn't editing or stuff doesn't immediately mean we aren't active. I do regularly check the wiki without editing anything for a day or more if there isn't something that needs to be revert.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:56, July 6, 2018 (UTC) That's fine. It's not like it's a bad thing to contact a VSTF member but immediately contacting them seems like there's no active admin at all on the wiki, haha. Just contact one of the admins first and if there's no response in like half a hour and/or if it's really needed, I then would suggest to contact a VSTF member.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:23, July 6, 2018 (UTC) It's not like I'll change their mind anyway. TPCi might as well not care about it. Also, btw, other users and myself have confirmed that it was intentionally skipped as SM065 aired with the presumed title for SM064 as the title card, and the title is more appropriate for SM065. The US sources never listed a title relevant to either one of them, and it's likely SM064 that doesn't have a title because SM065 definitely aired dubbed in full. No title is listed on the Apple Universal Search (which erroneously listed it as SM064's title because they were using information about the Japanese version from wikis and Wikipedia and got confused, though TVNZ proved them wrong on that with regard to which episode the title belongs to), and information from TVNZ is treated as official unless demonstrably contradicted otherwise. PokémonGamer 13:16, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Just for clarification Water shurikien is not Greninja's signature move only mat block accelgor learns water shurikien. Another thing it's confirmed Aaron is Riley's anime counterpart. Stop changing stuff if you don't know the facts. Thank you. Re:Block Forgot to reply but I immediately blocked the user after you me messaged me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:17, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Reply Hey, thanks. It was quite a busy day, too. Energy ''X'' 15:49, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Edit It's Tsareena, not Tsarenna. Silent Songbird (talk) 10:45, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Age I had already received permission from admin Energy_X to add in the trivia notes on Ash's age (while emphasizing his official age is 10). Most other Wikis (including other reputable Pokemon Wikis like Bulbapedia, on Ash's page there) note the exact same things. Since it's under Trivia and not the main article, it should be ok, as episode references and the official novels are referenced as well. Please don't revert it again, thank you. Kageprofan24100 (talk) 17:56, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Reply It's a fandub video. Don't ever trust fandub videos. They can easily fool you. DragonSpore18 (talk) 14:10 August 23, 2018 (UTC) :Well...not quite. Unless you're in for it for the fiction aspect and you don't let it screw with your understanding of the episode, that's fine. :If the fandubber doesn't know Japanese, he's making crap up merely for his fandub and it should not be assumed as canon. Especially because information by users who actually do know Japanese can and does get provided eventually in the long run. As I've said it before, passing off mistranslations by users who don't know Japanese only spreads misinformation, which doesn't really help the community all that much - those Spanish subs that have been floating around for years get many things wrong as well. :Unless it's from a trustworthy source you know to actually be written by people who actually know the language, assume it's fanfiction but I do recommend seeing it if it suits your appetite. If it's a sub, it's worse because it implies it's trying to be a translation and if they make horrible quick subs, people will view it and assume it's correct, which leads to countless corrections from users who understood the actual dialogue. Bulbapedia for example mistranslates Joy's dialogue in JE020 as confirmation that Chikorita's gender is female when no one's gender was ever actually confirmed and Bulbapedia is not a trustworthy source - it's a user-edited website that's full of nonsense and misinformation. In the case of the gender, I had to actually correct this wiki on the misconception Bulbapedia spreads and clarify what's actually true since Bulbapedia claims Joy-san used gender pronouns even though such pronouns weren't used, let alone they're not often used when speaking Japanese (Bulbapedia staff make a misleading explanation that the language has no gender pronouns, when it actually does and 彼女, and they're just not commonly used). Serebii and pocketmonsters.net have sometimes reported information that turns out not to be true, however at least they're not editable by the public though I do know what their sources are and those fansites are merely secondary sources of this information. :PokémonGamer 02:43, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Popularity of SM Yes, it does appear as if the XY and XY&Z series was much more popular than the Sun & Moon one. 2ch (the Japanese 'chan board) has threads that talk about the current events and the users also spread news there as well - no, Serebii is not the primary source of this news, people just use his site as one just because they don't know what the actual primary source is. Even the 2chan posters have been talking about the quality of the series and how it had not been the result of BW and XY&Z and to be honest, SM isn't perfect in all respects. Also, there is a wiki about "video games that suck" and their listings are highly subjective and opinionated and are formatted in the same way. Such as the page about Just Dance (the first game of the Just Dance series that started in 2009, I own both Japanese Wii games though not the Wii U one, and I've been buying every new game every year ever since it began in 2009 and it's grown quite a fanbase over the years, after I had initially thought it was going to be a one-time deal with just that game, and it's still the only thing the Wii has to keep its new release lifespan going as JD 2019 is releasing October 23rd including for the original Wii and Xbox 360, and JD is what got me to buy an Xbox 360 in early 2013) - points that their Just Dance brings up include the fact that Ubisoft censors words (such as f***, s***, b****, etc., including words referencing drug and alcohol themes, in addition to "morally debatable" words like "hell" and "damn") to make the game family friendly (every game in the main series is rated E10+ excluding JD2019 which is simply rated E, though one of the spin off Ubisoft dancing games, The Black Eyed Peas Experience, is rated T'' due to featuring strong language being uncensored and sexually enticing suggestive themes. Anyway, back to the topic: those such ratings don't matter because they are just subjective and opinionated. This series is much better and more interesting than fan fiction though to a massive degree. 'PokémonGamer' 02:25, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Galleries There are a lot of galleries that need image uploading. While I can do that, I'll leave to people like you (if you want) to caption them. 'Energy X' 22:47, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Why did you revert my edits on SM069? The correct English dub named for tale about Celesteela in the dub is Celestial Starship, not Starship Steela, and was named Celeste in the tale as well. If you don't believe me, go watch the episode in the English dub. -Animalfan21 Reply The user's been blocked for a month and they've been blocked before. Normally, I would go for a week however it's been happening all the time with that user. (As far as gender confirmations go, about the Luchabull gender thing, if there's any subs which say "that guy" or "those girls" or something like that, that doesn't necessarily mean they're those genders, because all subs of this series are fan made and they could easily be translating gender neutral terms, though it's not like most users care because there's only one other Japanese-fluent user on here (which explains why most users copy off Adamant's translations of Japanese opening and ending lyrics, summaries and titles without giving credit and are fine with it) though the term in that episode used was ''aitsu which is gender neutral -- Chikorita's gender being female and confirmed in JE020 for instance is a mistranslation by a low quality fansite). PokémonGamer 21:20, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Against stupid things Why did you destroy all my edits?! ~~Qwex98 Reply I have already said it in a summary but I guess you haven't seen it. Anyways, we already have similar categories to that one category (Episode featuring Team Magma, featuring Team Rocket etc.), So there's no need for another one.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:27, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Recovered Info Hi Jokeman20. This is Mewtwoclone. I'm just here to thank you for restoring my profile information that Mewtworeturns deleted this morning. He should know better than that. Mewtwoclone (talk) 04:34, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Lock Rename Pages That's great thinking. That way we won't have to deal with any more of that nightmarish pornographic calamity. Mewtwoclone (talk) 03:47, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Reply I'm dealing with that user who renamed the pages to highly explicit titles. At this time, it would be better to contact me, don't forget I'm an administrator here too and even if I've lately been busy, I'll still receive the notification and be ready to deal with vandals. PokémonGamer 04:55, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :I've successfully cleared out all the vandalism, deleted the vulgar redirects, kept the page history intact, and removed the history items that contained the N and S words (and other explicit content that's absolutely not appropriate for this wiki). PokémonGamer 05:59, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::(What I was talking about is the fact that Energy X usually isn't available in this time in his timezone, neither is Lordranged7, I'm more likely to be available at this time at night when it comes to ongoing vandalism issues. The vandal's been globally blocked though, so I'm not going to block them here by myself.) PokémonGamer 06:57, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Reply I have told the VSTF about that, but they didn't actually reply. Nevertheless, I am going to do that. Energy ''X'' 23:07, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Reply The user's been blocked for two weeks. I decided to make it a week longer than I normally would have opted for since Energy X has already blocked them for one week for doing that earlier this month. PokémonGamer 09:00, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Thing Why did you revert my edit Dedennedillo (talk) 17:59, December 23, 2018 (UTC)